Days of Our Lives
by pandasINyourRAMEN
Summary: They were kidnapped and forced into becoming parents so HE could stay alive. His fear of death changed their lives forever. Now, with the world judging them, can they continue to try and live a normal life? SakuGai TenIruk InoAsum HinaKaka TemaBaki


**Panda: Don't ask why I like these pairings. I'm a weird person. There will be teen pregnancy and forbidden teacher/student love. Don't like it, go away. No flames, but reviews are much appreciated. This is probably really cliche, sorry.  
><strong>

**Pairings: SakuraGai TentenIruka InoAsuma HinataKakashi TemariBaki**

**Rating: T ^^**

**Disclaimed: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Days of Our Lives ****(This is the name of some old soap that my mom use to watch when I was getting home from school when I was in second grade)**

_**Falling for the game**_

::Hinata::

"_Now onto Akihiko for the rest of the news."_

"_Thank you, Ichigo. On a not so nice note, The Snake as locals are calling him has stricken again. For those who haven't heard about this man, he kidnaps females and impregnates them in hopes of making himself live on. But he has taken men and sometimes shares blood with them and makes those men impregnate the woman. Profilers say he is afraid of death and that is why he does all he can to make sure his blood will always somehow be in the world."_

"_You said he's stricken again?"_

"_Yes, two bodies were found today of a woman and newborn baby, it seems to have been a suicide. On another kidnap note, five teachers from Konoha High have been kidnapped from coming home from a school trip."_

"Hinata-sama, can you please turn that off?" I look over at Neji and his friends, they have just returned from the skate park. I want to say no but then I remember. These five guys were Neji-nii-san and his friend's teachers.

I nod and press the power button.

"_Beware, The Snake is in _–

I smile and nod to Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru as the finish taking off their shoes and wander into the room after their friend. Tenten looks up from her work; she had been helping me break in my several new pairs of Pointe shoes, by burning the bottoms and tearing out the insides. Kiba used to ask me all the time why buy the most expensive pair I can find and destroy them. I always told him they last longer and hold up better to being broken in.*

"Would you guys like to the use the sun room?" Tenten asks because I too busy trying to cut out the soles of my new black Pointe. Usually I just shut my Pointe's in the door and bend them back and forth but fire works better. As for the cutting out the soles, it's for my own personal comfort, I'm not completely sure how many other people break in theirs, I never ask.

Neji shrugs. "Nah, we can go to the den. Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara and Shika are staying for dinner so make sure you make enough."

"I have practice tonight so I won't be home for dinner. I can make something right now and you guys will have to heat it up when you're hungry for dinner if you'd like." I say. In middle school, before I was accepted into a private school based on the arts, I stuttered uncontrollably. Now I just speak really quietly. It's something I've become proud of because for fourteen years of my life I stuttered so much I couldn't even finish a sentence. I've so far gone a year without stuttering unless I was terribly nervous.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan, Neji and his friends can get pizza. After we do this, pack your duffle, go to my house and pack my duffel, pick up the girls and make sure their duffels are packed, we have to go straight to that thing for Sakura. Apparently her costume for the play isn't big enough." Tenten said, grumbling when her lighter ran out of lighter fluid. Shikamaru tossed his extra one to her. "Thanks kid." Even though she was only a year older than most people, she still called them kid.

"Sorry Nii-san but Tenten-chan makes a valid point. Anyway, after this pair of slippers we're done." Geez, I've never talked this much, even with Sakura or Ino and that's usually because my friends usually carry the conversation and I usually nod and listen.

He shrugs and leaves us, going to the den with his friends. Tenten and I gather up the five pair of shoes and head up to my room, skipping up the stairs. Because I'm a Hyuga I've always had very comfortable accommodations. Maybe my history wasn't so great but that was because of people not how I lived. My house was practically a mansion, competing with the Uchiha Manor.

My room has always been a safe haven in suck a big house. Dull red walls, a king sized bed with red and white floral printed bed spread, light wood floors and desk and dresser and wardrobe (that holds all be ballet outfits and shoes). I have a closet that holds all my uniforms and street clothes along with formal attire.

"Can I borrow that long sleeved stripy AE shirt? I really liked how it made my boobs look bigger." Tenten announces as she searched my dresser for the shirt. I nod when she pulls it out and throws it into my duffle that is open on my bed. After Sakura's costume is fixed, we were all going on a camping trip, we just had to hike to the bus station all the way across the lit up street of Konoha City.

I shove two pairs of shorts and tank tops into my bag and a pair of tight grey, ripped skinny's and another pair of black ones with paint splatters of random neon colors. A black tank top, my light brown one size too big button up, cotton sweater and my brown anklet cowboy boots are also thrown in along with a white long sleeved under armor (stolen from Neji's clean clothes basket last week) and a slightly baggy indigo Good Charlotte band T-shirt. I throw in my silver and black striped chucks and toss in a few bras, underwear and socks. I also toss in my flip flops just in case.

I run to the bathroom and throw in shampoo, conditioner, straightening spray, a hair brush and a few clips and hair ties and hair bands. I grab my chapstick and zip up my duffle. Knowing my friends, I'll be the only one with a duffle and nothing else. All my hair and bathroom supplies even fit in my duffle but my friends are obsessive about certain things.

Like, Tenten has to have a million and five pairs of sweats and tanks, all different colors and styles. Temari has to have a bunch of different shoes. Ino will bring so many clothes she'll need two duffels and a backpack and as for Sakura, she'll have a backpack full of only make-up.

I quickly changed into a black lacy tank top (the whole thing only being lace) and toss a navy blue normal one on top. A cream zip-up Victoria's Secret Pink hoodie (Ino got it for me on my birthday) and a pair of light blue AE shorts, black fishnets and purple anklet combat boots with a black lace pattern on them. I've always been obsessed with lace. When I was younger I would have never left the house in shorts AND fishnet, I'd had felt like a slut not like someone expressing their own fashion. I would have also pulled on one of Neji's pull over hoodies to hide myself. But the girls changed me, making me notice that whatever anyone else thought about how I looked didn't matter. I still refused to wear what I liked in front of my father.

I tied my black ribbon choker with its crescent charm sitting in the center around my neck and sprayed myself with my perfume, Wish of Love, tossed it in my duffel, zipped it up and followed Tenten out of my room, closing the door tight after we walked out. I grabbed my iPod touch off its charger and ran out the front door after Tenten, yelling a good bye to Neji, his friends and Hanabi. My father was out.

Tenten throws my duffle in the back of her red jeep and gets in, telling me I'm taking shot gun. We are keeping her Jeep at the school because its free parking and we don't have any money to put together for gas, only groceries which we'll get tomorrow morning because we're going to eat at the school café for dinner. We planned this trip like, months ago but originally it was for a week but we all figured that by day three we'd want to kill each other so just two nights was fine with us.

The apartment Tenten's uncle rents for her is a nice size. One bed, one bath, living/dining room and a small kitchen. He checks on her often so she isn't alone and he is her legal guardian, but she wanted freedom and he was willing to give it to her.

::Tenten::

I never knew my parents, all I know was my mom didn't want me and no one was sure who my father was. When I was born my mom dropped me off at her older brother's house where he lived with two sons and a wife and ran off into the sunset with some foreign dude named George. My aunt and uncle took me in a raised me as their daughter, I was so attached I usually called them mom and dad. When I got older and my gymnastics got me into Konoha Arts uncle Fuji let me get my own apartment, all I had to do was get a part-time job and help pay at least a fourth of the rent, he paid the rest and everything else.

Someone could argue that I didn't have a good life, not knowing my parents and all but those are the idiots who don't know me. If it wasn't for my mom dropping my off in Konoha, I wouldn't have gotten the life she wanted herself. Fuji liked to tell me how great of a gymnast she was when she was younger. Mom never made good decisions apparently, but I'm thankful she made this one. Maybe she did know what was good for her little girl. I got my name from her; it was the only other thing she gave to me besides my obsession with gymnastics.

I walk into my room, leaving Hinata to play with my turtle who she named Psychedelic has seeing the hippy turtles on Finding Nemo. I love Hinata, she's the sweet, innocent little sister I'll never have. I had known Hinata for a really long time, having been friends with Neji and Lee when I was younger. We know everything about each other, every dirty little secret and we like it that way. It's the same way with us and Temari. Not so much Ino and Sakura who are like that with each other but not us. In the beginning we were separate groups and then we just melded together, becoming best friends, but not like sisters like our original groups had.

My duffel is already packed, tank tops, sweats, shorts, jeans, t-shirts, hoodies knee high boots (I'm wearing sneakers) and my brush and hair ties. One overly packed duffle. I change into a dark green long sleeved off the shoulder shirt with halter top strings, a pair of ripped blue jeans, my Lime green and bright blue Nikes and a studded belt. The shirt was a gift from Hinata, hence the fact the whole back was black lace and it had this weird built in bra thing so I didn't have to wear a bra or tank top underneath. If anyone else would have gotten me this shirt I would have flipped a shit but because Hinata is so damn cute when she's being innocent and guilty at the same time I couldn't. I wore the shirt often because it was comfy and it actually made me look really good, which Ino so nicely pointed out, wasn't that easy to do. It's okay though because the next day I pointed out that her spray tan was turning her orange.

I fixed my two signature buns on my head and sighed. I sometimes wished I could pop out like everyone else did. Hinata had those big doe-like eyes that also were Hyuga white/lavender, Sakura had pink hair, Ino was all leg and Temari was tan with liquid sapphire eyes. I was all brown eyes and hair and slightly tan. I didn't stand out, not with them. I know Hinata doesn't feel she stands out, even after she started wearing the clothes she loved, but I've seen the ways guys stare at her, at least she doesn't wear tiny shorts.

I leave my room, grab a few bottles of water and Hinata and I leave, after she gives Psycho a kiss.

::Asuma::

All I want after waking up is a cigarette. But Mochi (was it Mochi?) says The Snake won't allow it. Who the fuck is The fucking _Snake_? Kakashi is propped up against the wall, holding a wet wash cloth to his burning forehead. We were leaving the field trip with him to make sure he got home safe. Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and Tsunade all stayed behind to watch over the kids. The last thing I remember is helping 'Kashi over there out of the car with the guys right behind us and then nothing. FML

Baki (the new teacher from Suna who came with the red headed boy and his brother) had come with us because he was the only one with a car that would fit all of us and a week's worth of stuff for each of us. I like the guy, he had been with us for five months and in those five months we had all gotten to know him well. He didn't talk much, he was more on the quiet side but he could put with anyone even the homicidal red head, loud mouth Naruto, lazy ass Shikamaru, and bitch ass Anko. It was amazing and for that he gets props.

Gai is off in Gai-land, Iruka keeps growling about leaving an obviously sick man locked in a room, Baki is literally counting every tile on the ceiling and floors and I'm still wishing I had a cigarette. We have been here for three days, Kakashi getting worse with each day. I swear to Kami that is he dies or goes into a coma I'm going to kill someone and Mochi is going to be first. I hate that blond pansy ass bitch.

Gai turns on the TV, keeping it low as to not upset Kakashi's or anyone else's head ache any further and turns on the news.

"_This morning 5 teenage girls were reported missing after not showing up to their campsite. One of the girl's fathers went to check on them this morning and they weren't there. If you have seen any of these girls, Temari Subakuno, Tenten Ritsumaku, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka or Hinata Hyuga, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Please, their families are in desperate worry."_

"Gai, turn that shit off. They probably won't run our missing persons report anyway. We aren't rich teenage girls who go to Konoha Arts like them, we aren't important to the world." I growl, my irritability coming through more fierce with each second I don't have any nicotine. This is fucking wack.

The moment he turns it off we hear screaming the hallway outside our door. The door flies open to show Mochi struggling with a blond girl, the same girl who was in the picture about the name Ino Yamanaka. So not only do they take us, they take a bunch of rich girls. What the fuck. He roughly pushes her into the room and falls.

"INO! YOU BUSTARD, IF SHE'S HURT I'LL RIP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FALLS OFF!" I notice Baki perks up to the voice, smirking sadly when the screaming girl is also forced into our room. She kneels beside the fallen Yamanaka princess and glares at Mochi. "FUCKING DICK FACE." She growls, Baki just leans his head back. I think he knows this girl. She does have the same last name as Gaara and his brother.

Two more annoyed girls are thrown in. A pink haired one and a girl brown hair up in buns. One of Mochi's guys is holding the brown haired girl back as he beckons another girl inside the room. Is disgusting listening to him, especially when I can hear the cries of the girl outside, begging him to not touch her.

"Come on sweet heart, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't touch you unless you keep backing away. You're quite the looker, beautiful and curvy, you should be proud of that body. That's why the master chose you to come with your friends. I bet you look even lovelier," He stops her up against the wall behind him and runs his hands down her sides, ignoring the pissed off screaming of the girls who have joined us in the room. I stand up but another minion of Mochi's points a gun at me, he knows if I had the chance I'd Mochi's neck for touching a young girl like that. "naked." His hand is under her shirt and she screams, smacking his face with her nails, making him bleed.

"BITCH! I'LL FUCKING TEACH YOU."

"HINATA!" The brown haired girl is struggling twisting her body in ways only those human pretzel people can do, screaming her friends name again as Mochi grabs the girl by the neck and grabs her off the ground.

I want to do something, she looks like she can't breathe, in fact, I know she can't. But one false move and my friends and I are shot. Fuck. I've got to take a chance, I'm not going to let some creepster, cigarette hoarding pedophile kill the innocent girl.

But before I can do anything a voice from the ceiling stops everything, even Brownies screaming and Yamanaka's crying. "Mochi, put the Hyuga down nicely, don't fucking touch her again and lock her and her friends in the room with the men. I will visit them later." This man's voice is demanding and Mochi drops the girl and pushes her in, muttering something about bitches and he locks us in together, his minions following suit.

Brownie hugs the shuttering blue haired girl, trying to quiet her and it isn't working. She's trying hair to breathe but keeps coughing. Kakashi hands Brownie the cold wash cloth, telling her to put it on the other girl's neck. He may be sick but he's always had a soft spot for injured girls.

"Temari… what happened." Baki finally speaks to the girl with four blond pig tails. She looks at him and growls, annoyance radiating off of her.

"I don't fucking know. One minute we are walking down the street with our shit to go camping and the next we're pulled into an ally." She helps the Yamanaka sit up and leaves her with pink haired girl to check on Brownie and Hyuga. "You know Baki, when Gaara and Kankuro said you had been kidnapped I literally thought they were joking."

He stands up and stretches. "No Tem, they weren't joking."

I lean up against my wall, looking over to make sure Kakashi is fine and then we all fall into silence. Not complete silence because you can still hear Hyuga's fearful shuttering. One of us should have risked our lives to help her. We're all pathetic old men, selfish too.

There isn't any more talking, no one is sure what to say. How do you really say anything when you're in a situation like this? I notice small things about the girls as we all settle in the next hour. Hyuga keeps trying to make her shorts longer and has zipped up her hoodie to completely cover her upper body. Brownie keeps almost falling asleep and then waking up, pulling Hyuga closer and the other girls is happy enough to be closer than close, to not be alone at all. Temari keeps picking away at her black nail polish and keeps reapplying chapstick. Yamanaka keeps twirling hair around her fingers and Pinky keeps biting her nails. They are all as uncomfortable as we are but they are making it more noticeable.

Kakashi has long since fallen asleep sitting up, the wash cloth back on his forehead. The Hyuga had given it to Gai to put back on Kakashi's forehead not even five minutes after he had given it to her. He accepted it back though, not making a fuss because she refused to take it back after Gai tried saying she should use it.

We've all started to fall asleep, no need to really talk about anything or introduce each other because right now we all just don't care. We've gathered each other's names anyway. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino and Sakura, that is their names and they know ours. We've gotten too close just by names.

We all look up when the door handle turns.

**Hmmm… What do you think so far? Think it sucks? Maybe somewhat good? Want to actually read more? Review dearies! **


End file.
